


It's Hard To Be A Saint In The City

by Bowtiesandwarblers



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiesandwarblers/pseuds/Bowtiesandwarblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the city has it's perks but Kurt did not think he would find all that he wanted and needed in central park. As Blaine sends Kurt on a mission reliving all of there firsts once again to lead up to a surprise that he has been planning for the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time We Met

**Author's Note:**

> _**This is the writing in Blaine's letter** _
> 
> _This is Kurt's memory flashbacks_
> 
> And this is the present time.

I arrive home to an almost empty house; that's odd. I'm back from the theatre early as the director gave us the afternoon off. I was looking forward to coming home and surprising Blaine with my earlier than expected presence. But here I stand, in the apartment – the only one occupying it being Springsteen, who's currently running backward and forward from the coffee table and me, barking. I try to shush him, make him stand still but he's ignoring me, continuing the route as if he's been commanded to so do. I walk further into the living space, calling out Blaine's name. No answer. I pull out my phone and send a text to him, letting him know that I'm home and where is he? Normally, I’d get a response within two minutes but now, still nothing. I'm trying to think about what could have happened but I can't concentrate with Springsteen's barking. I look down at the small dog, realising that he's still running back and forth from the coffee table, even though I've moved.  
"Seriously, what's going on?" I say, bending down to run a hand down Springsteen's back and looking at the coffee table.   
I didn't notice before, but there's a note and a yellow rose on the table. I step over Springsteen, finally quiet and he follows me as I go to the note. 'Kurt' has been written on the front in Blaine's handwriting. I trace the letters carefully with my finger before unfolding it. It reads;

_**My sweetest love,** _

I have to stop and roll my eyes because really, my boyfriend is the sappiest person I know. I carry on,

_**(Yes I'm allowed to be soppy with this, it's my letter so stop rolling your eyes.)** _

He knows me so well.

_**I know you're home early from work (I have my sources) and I know I'm not there, but there's a reason. I have written another 11 letters, like this one, but you have to go out and find them. They're all in the same area, but in different places. You'll have to use your memories to find them.** _

I'm completely confused. What is all of this? I continue reading.

_**You may be confused but please, it will all be worth it. So, to find the next letter, you need to go to the place we first met. The first time I ever set eyes on you, when Springsteen ran away and I, the luckiest person alive, found him. I knew I loved that mutt for a reason.  
I laugh, scratching said 'mutt's' head. The letter is almost finished.** _

_**I love you always, Blaine.** _

 

I smile, placing the letter in my bag before tugging my coat on and putting my bag over my shoulder, picking up the rose and heading out the door.   
I have such love for Central Park – it's one of the reason why I could never leave New York. It has more of an impact on me now, more than ever, because of Blaine. This is the place where I met the man that I needed so incredibly much. I didn't know just how much I needed him until he came into my life. Someone who's seen my scars from my past, heard everything and loved me through it all. He lights up my life, truly, and I don't know what I would do without him.   
I'm walking the same route I always do with Springsteen, but I turn off a corner, trying to remember where he ran that day, chasing a squirrel and ending up with an armful of Blaine. I come to the clearing, letting the memories wash over me;

_I run, frantically, trying to follow him. I'm about to change my direction when I hear a familiar barking and round a corner to see a man, around my age, holding my dog._  
"Is he yours?" The man says, looking up at me.  
"Yes! Um, yes, he is. He ran when he saw a squirrel - thank you for keeping him here," I say walking over and attaching the leash back onto his collar.  
"No problem," the man says wiping the dirt of his knees.   
"Well thank you still," I reply, thinking for a minute before I decide to introduce myself.   
I hold out my hand, "I'm Kurt."  
He takes it immediately, shaking it firmly, "Blaine," he says before reaching down to the dog.  
"So, who is this little scamp?"  
Momentarily distracted about how good looking this man is, I miss what he says, and feel like a complete idiot for having to ask.  
"I- what? Sorry," Blaine chuckles, realizing that I had been checking him out.   
"See something you like?" he winks, and even with the cold weather you can tell that my cheeks turned red for a whole different reason.   
"I asked what your dog was called," he repeats as he continues to stroke him.  
"Oh! That's Springsteen." I say and he lets out a laugh; have I missed a joke? "That explains it then!" I'm still confused.  
"Obviously, he was born to run," he says, giving me another wink. 

I remember the conversation fondly. I knew he was a dork from the very beginning. I look around and see Mercedes sitting on a bench.  
My face lights up – What's she doing here?! I haven't seen her in such a long time. After being best friends in high school and graduating together, she went to LA and became a star. I rush over, hugging her tightly.  
"Cedes! What are you doing here?" I ask, keeping her close.  
"I missed you, boo!" She gives me a squeeze, pulling back, "And, I was told to give you these."  
She's holding another letter and this time, a rose that's yellow with red tips. I smile softly, knowing the meaning of the colours – yellow symbolising joy and friendship and the red tips that mean falling in love with a friend.   
I open the note, 

 

_**See I have this all planned out. You're going to see more of your friends along the way because this is meant to be special and I know how special these people are to you. I was so happy when I gathered the courage to ask you out for the first time, when we met. It meant I was late for work, but you were, and still are, worth more than anything. Sometimes, I can't understand how one person, so imperfectly perfect can love me. The next place is our first date's location. I once said to you that a date is never complete without a walk and coffee and I'll let you in on a secret: I made that up. It was just an excuse to spend more time with you.** _

Oh Blaine, I knew that from the start. The letter finishes with,

_**I love you always, Blaine.** _

Mercedes puts a hand on my shoulder, "he must be special. I've never seen you this happy."  
"He's my world, Cedes," I stare at the two roses, "I wish I could stay! But I have to go," I gesture to the note.   
"Don't worry about it, boo. You'll see me soon." She winks and walks away.  
I shake my head, puzzled, but remember that I need to go to my next destination.


	2. The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Blaine's letters_**  
>  _Kurt's memories_  
>  present time

I reach the conservatory water – our first date was many months ago but I still remember how nervous I was. I gaze across the water, just like we did that night; 

_"See! A date is never complete without a walk and a cup of coffee," Blaine comments, taking a sip from the cup in his hand. I laugh – I seem to be doing a lot of that tonight – and smile because of this amazing man next to me.  
"Is that right?"  
"Duh, of course! Any dates that you've been on before that haven't done this, well… not proper dates," he's using his hands to talk and it's adorable.   
We walk a little, in silence and I feel a hand slip into mine, hesitant but firm and warm.  
"Come on," Blaine leads us off the path and I didn't even flinch; I felt safe.   
Don't fall fast, Kurt, you can't set yourself up for heart break.   
But even my conscience couldn't stop me from letting my heart expand in my chest as we carried on walking, neither making any attempt to let go of the other's hand.   
We get to the conservatory water and he gently tugs me onto a bench, letting his arm fall around my shoulders and letting out a happy sigh.   
I lean into his touch, completely comfortable.  
"I love this place at night, so beautiful." I say.  
"Yes, you are," I look up and Blaine's staring straight at me. My cheeks burn but I smile, turning back to the water. It's so peaceful, the boats lit up in the darkness. It looks almost magical and I know I haven't felt this happy in a long time._

It was the most interesting first date I've ever been on. He took me to a drive-in movie of Footloose in a 67 Chevy Impala. That sort of thing happens once in your life.   
He still has that car – refuses to get rid of it. It's barely ever used but there's no way Blaine will get rid of his 'baby'.  
And yes, he made me watch Supernatural, telling me that I "haven't lived!" until I did. We spent night after night at one of our apartments, watching episode after episode, season after season. I would never admit it to Blaine, but it was amazing. He also refuses to get rid of the car because there's an idea in his head that we're people who like to go on spontaneous holidays. Or will, one day.   
We're not, by the way. I will say, however, it's useful when we take trips to Ohio to visit my dad.   
We did that once and you'd think that a father, who hasn't seen his son in months, would be very welcoming, offering hugs, but no. Instead,  
"Blaine, is this your car?"   
"Yes sir, it is."  
Then my dad told him to "Call me Burt," and they gushed over the car for an hour.  
I shake my head and peer around for someone I recognise – apparently I'll be seeing a lot of my friends today.  
I walk to the water's edge and there are families enjoying the summer air and the sun. I can hear my name being called, somewhere behind me and as I turn, I see Mike, waving. I thought it'd been a while since I'd seen Mercedes, but with Mike, it's been even longer.  
Mike is a professional dancer now, and even better than he was in High School. His parents didn't approve at first, but they came around and he went to the best dance school in America.   
"Hey, Mike!" I give him a big hug.   
"it's been way too long, Kurt."  
"I know," I pull away, "How have you been?"  
"Great! Graduated from college and now I teach dance at an amazing studio in Cali. Tina and I live there now."   
I grin, so glad that Mike went for his dreams and is still with Tina – you could totally tell they were soul mates from the beginning.  
"Wow, you and Tina! That's amazing!" He rubs the back of his neck and smiles at the ground.  
"Actually, we've been married for about 3 months now."   
My smile widens – I knew those two would make it.   
"That's… incredible, congratulations."  
"Thanks Kurt," he's holding another rose and letter, "I now have to give you these.“  
I take them and look at the rose and it amazes me that Blaine remembers that I have a fascination about the colours of flowers and what they symbolize. This ones lavender and means Love at first sight. At least he wasn’t the only one falling to fast I think before opening the letter.

_**Congratulations for making it this far,** _

I scoff, muttering 'dork' and Mike laughs.

_**I remember this night, how beautiful you looked and how I knew I was falling in love with you, no matter that it was only our first date. I didn't believe in love at first sight, until I met you. You take my breath away, Kurt. You still do.** _

I can feel tears gathering – he has such a good way with words. It's no wonder he can write songs so well.

_**The next place I want you to go is to where we first kissed. It may sound cliché, but I swear, I saw fireworks. I still feel chills when I kiss you now and I never get tired of it. I never will. I was so nervous because I have no idea if I was moving too fast but you kissed me back and made me the happiest person alive. Go find that magical spot, where everything changed for us.** _

I run my thumb over my lips absentmindedly, reading his words and knowing what his lips feel like on mine.

_**I love you always, Blaine.** _

Like the others, I put the letter and add the rose to my collection.  
I look at Mike and echo my words to Mercedes.   
"I wish I could stay and talk but I'm being sent somewhere else."   
And I receive the same answer, "No worries. I'll see you again very soon."   
I'm sure I will – whatever Blaine has planned, I think they will come up again. I smile, thinking of the next spot and the night at Bethesda fountain.


	3. The First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this fic can we just pretend that all the places in Central Park are close together and at a couple of minutes walking distance. Yeah, okay good.
> 
>  _ **Blaine's letters**_ Kurt's memories  
> present time

It's relatively quiet when I reach the fountain; surprising for the gorgeous weather. The few people there are sitting, talking or with kids, helping them make wishes. This isn't the quietest I've seen it though, oh no. I walk over and hop onto the ledge around the water, repeating the steps from that night. Blaine decided it would be a good idea to take Springsteen for a late night walk, and by late night, I mean the idiot showed up at my door 11pm with hot chocolate. We drank and walked, Blaine pulling me to the very same place I am now, except then it was dark with only the street lamps and fountain lights glowing;

_"Come on, Kurt! You'll be fine," Blaine stresses, walking along the edge of the fountain.  
"I have to keep an eye on him," I point to the black and white fur ball running around the fountain.   
"You can see him up here," Blaine says but I shake my head. I'm not giving into him, no matter how much he pleads. He stops and turns to face me, crossing his arms fake-sternly.  
"Don't make me come and get you," he raises his eyebrows.  
"You wouldn't dare," I gasp.  
"Oh," he jumps down onto the floor, "I would." And then he's running at me.  
I laugh, sprinting away from the fountain. Springsteen starts barking and chasing after us. Blaine jumps over a bench smoothly, landing him right behind me and he grabs me by the waist. I let out a squeal of laughter and he spins me around, laughing too. He goes to the ledge, carrying me and putting me down on it before joining me.   
"Jerk," I push at his shoulder a little, watching him stumble before regaining his balance.  
"Watch it, Hummel. If I go in, you're coming in with me," he holds up his hands as a warning.  
"Is that so?" I tease, a smirk on my face.  
"Yep, it's just a fact," he nods, a proud look on his face. I step forward, pushing him slightly again.  
"See, I don't think that'll happen. You wouldn't take me in," I say, confidently placing two hands on him, calmly.  
"Oh," his voice gets a little lower, "I would."  
I move closer and whisper, "Liar."  
He looks at me, smugly.  
"We'll see about that," he comments and grabs me before I have time to react, pulling us both in the water.  
"BLAINE! No!" I shout, but it's too late. We both land in the water with a splash and Springsteen is there, paws on the ledge and barking.  
I get to my feet, soaked and freezing and Blaine's laughing, hard. An annoyed look comes onto my face.   
"You asshole! Why did you do that?" I rant, but he just looks at me, laughter stopping and a dazed expression coming on to his face.  
"Are you even listening to me?"   
When I get no response, just that look, I sigh and turn to get out of the water but a gentle hold on my arms stops me.   
"Kurt, wait," Blaine pulls me against him, one arm wrapping around my waist and one cupping my cheek. He brings our lips together and I stand there in shock before falling into it. My hand goes to the back of his head, pulling him impossibly closer. He pulls away, gasping for breath but I pull him straight back, needing his lips on mine. I feel his tongue against my lips, silently asking for entrance and I part them. I no longer care that we're both wet through, standing in Bethesda fountain on a cold night because Blaine is kissing me for the first time and nothing has ever felt better. It's several minutes before we pull away and he rests his forehead against mine.  
"Kurt, will you be my boyfriend? Please?" he asks, breathlessly and with a hopeful look in his eyes.   
I take in his messy hair and red lips, subconsciously licking my own before saying.  
"Does this answer your question?" and I'm pulling him back in. _

I sigh happily, chuckling at the memories as I carry on walking round the edge of the fountain. I stop and look across at the angel in the centre, thinking 'maybe I did have a guardian angel looking down on me after all.' I chuckle again, because that idea is insane.   
I keep walking until I hear a familiar voice from below.   
"What are you doing up there, man?" and Artie is there. I jump down, hugging him tightly. I haven't seen him for the longest time – he was still a junior when we were seniors so that was an extra year. I look at him properly and see he's ditched the sweaters and gone for a casual style that I very much approve of.   
"How have you been? It's been so long!" I'm starting to feel guilty about how long it's been since I've seen all these people. I make a mental note to put Blaine's car to use and go visit all of my old friends more often.  
"It's been amazing, living the dream, man," he says, smiling at me.   
"So you did it? You became a director?" Artie always was fascinated by the directing side of everything and decided that's what he wanted to do when he left school. When he was there, he directed a music video for Rachel, one for me and Mercedes with the Coach Sue, a Christmas special and the school production of West Side Story. I also heard in his senior year, he did a production of Grease.  
"Yeah! I mean, it's small things like music videos and independent movies but I'm making my way up there and I love what I do."   
"That's amazing ,Artie."   
"Well, I heard you haven't been doing too bad yourself, Mr. Broadway?" I wave my hand at the comment.  
"Hardly Broadway - more off-Broadway, extras and costume designer but, hey you've got to start somewhere."   
"Exactly," he reaches to the side of his chair and pulls out a piece of paper and a flower, "and looks like you finally found someone too." my smile grows wider at the mention of Blaine.  
"You could say that."   
"Here you go," he holds the items out to me, "I got to head off but-"  
"I'll see you very soon, I know, I've been getting the same off everyone." I explain, taking the items off him and watching him roll away. I walk over to the bench and sit down, looking at the flower first. Burgundy; beauty.   
I really don't deserve him. I set the flower aside, unfolding the piece of paper.

_**I hope you didn't fall in the water this time.** _

A burst of laughter escapes from me and I earn a few strange looks from people walking by. I duck my head to continue reading, and trying to contain the laughter still bubbling inside me.

_**This rose means unconscious beauty, and it suits you to a T because you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. That night, the way the moonlight was hitting you in the water took my breath away and I just had to make you mine. I kissed you, and I'm so glad I did.** _

The laughter has subsided and a soft smile takes its place instead.

_**Now, some of these places will hold bad memories as well as good but just remember it's all over now. We're together and happy. My angel, I need you to go to the place where we had our first fight. That stupid fight that was completely my fault, because I let my jealousy cloud my vision. I was an idiot and I'm still as sorry now as I was that first time I said it** _

I frown - it wasn’t the worst thing that happened between us. But it was our first fight and I think you always remember it.

_**I love you always, Blaine.** _

I put the letter in my bag, take the flowers from the space next to me, looking at the different colours there, before standing up and heading to the next destination.


	4. The First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Blaine's letters**_  
>  _Kurt's memories_  
>  present time

The next destination is unlike the rest; just a stretch of path with a few benches and trees. A place people would normally walk past without a thought because it holds nothing exciting, or pretty. To me, this path holds a lot of memories. The bench on the left is where I sat and broke down, crying because I thought I'd lost him for good. We screamed and shouted at each other here, both trying to prove the other wrong. I hate this place – there are few place that I hate, but this is one of them. But I stay, for Blaine. I'd do anything for him. Still, it's hesitant when I walk over to the bench. I remember sitting here for hours in the cold, shaking and hoping that I would wake up soon, that it had all been a bad dream. It wasn't, obviously. I can't fight the memories as they crash over me. 

_"Blaine, wait! What did I do?" The tears started - who knew when they were going to stop? I see Blaine pause and turn, tears similar to mine falling down his face.  
"I've done nothing, and you're acting like a dick not telling me, making me feel awful."   
He stormed towards me, shaking with rage.   
"Screw you, Kurt. You spent all night flirting with any and every guy who came up to you. How do you think that makes me feel?" I reached out a hand to calm him but he shrugged away.   
"It makes me feel worthless. It makes me feel like I'm just here to please you until you find someone better. It makes me feel shit!"   
He spat his words at me before stalking away.   
"I wasn't flirting with anyone!" I called back, because I know I wasn't – I don't want to be with anyone but Blaine.  
“Bullshit," he said, not even turning around. I ran towards him, going to place my hands on his shoulders but he moved just in time.   
"Please, Blaine," I pleaded, choking on my tears.  
"You know what, Kurt," he was calmer, "Just leave it. Just… leave me."  
"Wh-what?"   
"I can't- I can't do this," he threw his hands up in the air.  
"Are you," I had to take a gasping breath, "Are you breaking up with me?" I didn't care how much I was crying, I can't stop, I can't lose him. He froze, taking my hand.  
"No! I- no, of course not. I just need space." He dropped my hand, walking away. I looked around; glad I was alone so no-one saw me in the state I was and my legs buckled under me. I sank on the bench and let my heart ache out. _

I shake my head frantically, trying to rid myself of the thoughts. Everything is fine, we kissed and made up. We both apologised, falling into each other and not letting go for the rest of the day – needing to keep the other close, knowing that they were still there, solid and not going anywhere.   
I let a frown take over my face, because if Blaine is taking me to both happy and unhappy places, I can foresee one that I really don't want to relive. I'm not going to think about it now, as I see a head of perfectly blonde hair walking towards me. My smile grows.  
"Sam!" I greet him, standing and being tugged into a big bear hug, "how are you?"   
He grins, "I'm good, dude! Really good. And you?"   
Sam Evans: the second straight guy I had a crush on in high school. At first, I was sure he was on my team, I mean, the kid dyed his hair with lemon juice. But after all of the confusion, we became good friends. I remember when he confronted Karofsky and got a black eye for me.   
"I'm great – living the dream, I suppose," I joke, winking.  
"I can see that," he replies, looking down at his shoes before back at me.   
"Look, Kurt, I just wanted to say thanks for everything. I don't think I really thanked you properly back in high school, so I want to now. And I mean it, for helping with my family, the clothes, welcoming me back and, of course, with Mercedes."   
A soft smile takes over my face – I helped him because he helped me, when no-one else would. He stood up to my tormentor when everyone else turned a blind eye .  
"I think I should be thanking you, Sam," he holds out his hand to me.   
"Why don't we shake and call it even?" I ignore his outstretched hand and grab at his shoulders, hugging him. When we pull away, he hands me yellow rose and a note.  
"Looks like you finally found someone, man. I knew you would."  
We say our goodbyes and he says it – "I'll see you sooner than you think" – before walking away. I look down at the rose. Yellow. I look to the ones that I've already collected and there's another yellow there. I open the note.

_**I just want to say that I'm sorry, baby. I know this wasn't easy for me, and I'm guessing it's not easy for you either.  
You have another yellow rose because, apart from friendship, yellow roses symbolise jealousy. That night, I was jealous of those guys getting your attention. We can both agree that I don't wear green well.** _

I laugh – I have learned that Blaine gets very jealous. However, now, I know how to calm him down and show him I'm his, and his only.

_**The next place has got to be one of my favourites, just because of what happened there. Go to the place that we first shared our love – the first time I said I love you and you said it back. My heart honestly skipped a beat that day. I still can't believe I can say it whenever I want now, and I will never get tired of it.** _

I can mouth the last words, they are now so familiar. 

_**I love you always, Blaine.** _

I kiss the note lightly, placing it in my bag with the rest. I simply sit and let joy fill me for a moment – I have found someone I love with all of my heart and he feels the same way about me. I honestly didn't think I would ever have this. I smile, getting up and heading to one of my favourite places in the world.


End file.
